Reflexo
by Darknesspower
Summary: Harry sente se constrangido por ninguém acreditar que não foi ele quem pôs o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, mas há quem, para além de Hermione, que acredita nele. Este ano Harry confronta-se com novos problemas e com uma nova paixão.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Reflexo

Autor: Darknesspower

Criado: 19 de Agosto de 2006

Par: Harry / Cedric

Género: Acção e Romance

Avisos: Conteúdos homossexuais. Personagens e lugares pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.

Classificação: M

Sumário: Harry sente-se constrangido por ninguém acreditar que não foi ele quem pôs o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, mas há quem, para além de Hermione, que acredita nele.

Este ano Harry confronta-se com novos problemas e com uma nova paixão.

**Cap. I – Conversa no lago**

Harry encontrava-se no dormitório dos Gryffindor, permanecia deitado na sua cama com um ar pensativo e um tanto alarmado. Como seria possível que ele, Harry Potter, pudesse ter entrado no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros sem ter posto o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo? Lembrava-se da cara dos professores, que estupefactos, olhavam para ele. Tinha a certeza que metade da escola iria apontá-lo ou criticá-lo, mas Harry já estava acostumado. O pior fora a discussão que teve com Ron, até o próprio amigo não acreditava nele!

Harry olhara para o lado e vira que Ron ainda roncava na sua cama.

Decidiu por fim levantar-se, tinha passado a noite em claro, precisava de apanhar ar fresco.

Desceu as escadas até à sala comum completamente deserta. Olhou para a janela, estava uma manhã nublada, e esgueirou-se pelo retrato da Dama Gorda que pareceu indisposta após ter sido acordada.

Seguiu pelos corredores até às escadas onde encontrou uns alunos do terceiro ano, estes miravam-no intensamente e quando Harry passara por eles, juntaram rapidamente as cabeças para cochicharem sobre ele.

Desceu a escadaria principal que ligava ao Hall de entrada e abriu as grandes portas de carvalho. Estava um pouco fresco e as folhas caídas das árvores anunciavam o início do Outono.

Fez um pequeno passeio até ao Lago Negro para aclarar as ideias.

Por fim avistou junto ao lago, sentado numa grande pedra, Cedric. Parecia um pouco pensativo. Teria também ideias para aclarar?

Aproximou-se do jovem Hufflepuff e saudou-o:

- Olá Cedric!

- Harry, olá tudo bem?

- Já estive melhor sabes…

- Compreendo, é uma situação difícil.

Harry olhou para Cedric que o mirava com os seus brilhantes olhos cinzentos. _Compreender-me? Desde quando é que alguém me compreende?_

Cedric pareceu aperceber-se da expressão da sua cara e respondeu:

- Sabes, o Cálice de Fogo foi enfeitiçado por magia poderosa e seria impossível um rapaz de catorze anos ter posto o seu nome nele.

- Isso quer dizer que… – começou Harry.

- Sim, eu acredito em ti Harry – interrompeu-o Cedric com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Harry retribui-lhe o sorriso. Já conhecia Cedric desde o campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, onde falaram pouco, mas o essencial para se conhecerem. Lembrava-se da noite anterior, quando Cedric fora eleito o campeão de Hogwarts, até o seu nome ter saído do Cálice.

- Obrigado – respondeu Harry.

Harry fitou-o e sentiu curiosidade de lhe perguntar o porquê de ali estar. Por fim ganhou coragem e perguntou-lhe:

- Erm… Cedric, porque é que estás aqui já agora?

Cedric olhou-o mais uma vez e voltou o seu olhar para o lago que borbulhava.

- É a Cho.

O estômago de Harry contorceu-se devido àquela resposta. Sabia que Cho, a bela Ravenclaw, adorava Cedric e via-os sempre juntos ultimamente, o que o irritava um pouco.

- O que tem? – perguntou Harry.

Cedric manteve o olhar fixo no lago, de onde Harry tinha jurado ver um tentáculo da Lula Gigante que o habitava.

- A Cho é uma rapariga formidável, simpática, divertida, esperta, mas…

- Mas?

- Ela acha-te um querido e engraçado e…

O seu estômago voltara a contorcer-se.

- E?

- Eu sei que tu gostas dela Harry, e eu sei que ela gosta de mim. Mas o problema é que ela não é o meu tipo e tenho medo de ferir-lhe os sentimentos ao dizer-lhe isto, sabes.

- Não é o teu tipo? Como assim?

- Simplesmente gosta dela como amiga, só isso, nada mais.

Harry olhou para Cedric que parecia pensativo de novo. Como seria possível que Cedric, o rapaz mais popular na escola não gostasse da rapariga mais bonita que já alguma vez vira? Harry interrompeu aquele silêncio monótono.

- Na minha opinião, deves contar-lhe o que realmente sentes por ela, de início podes magoá-la um pouco, mas é preferível assim do que ela viver uma mentira.

Cedric desviara o olhar do chão e contemplava Harry estupefacto.

- Tens razão Harry, devo falar com ela, obrigado. Sabes, acho que devemos encontrar-nos mais vezes para falar sobre o que quiseres, Quidditch, o Torneio, qualquer coisa.

Harry anuiu e foram até ao Salão Nobre sempre a conversar, até que Cedric foi para a mesa dos Hufflepuff e Harry juntou-se a Hermione na mesa dos Gryffindor (Ron estava sentado na outra ponta da mesa com Dean e Seamus).

- Bom dia Harry – disse Hermione – Esperei por ti na sala comum mas o Neville disse-me que não estavas no dormitório quando ele acordou. Onde estiveste?

Harry apressou-se a pôr uma torrada à boca.

- Fui dar um pequeno passeio matinal, pensar um pouco sobre o de ontem.

- Oh, claro – respondeu Hermione barrando doce de morango na sua torrada – Não deve ser nada fácil ser confrontado com isto Harry, mas quero que saibas mais uma vez que estou aqui para te ajudar em tudo!

Harry agradeceu e deu um gole no seu sumo de abóbora.

- Reparei que vinhas a falar com o Cedric – disse Hermione.

- Oh, encontrei-o no Hall – mentiu Harry – Tivemos a falar sobre o que se passou há tempos no campeonato de Quidditch.

Hermione não pareceu muito convencida e olhou para Ron que acabara de contar uma piada que fizera rir Dean e Seamus.

- Vocês estão mesmo zangados, já tentaste falar com ele? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, nem preciso! – disse Harry bruscamente – Se ele não acredita em mim paciência!

Hermione não tocou mais no assunto durante o pequeno-almoço, nem durante a aula de Poções (Hermione ficara no meio dos dois).

Harry tentava seguir à regra as instruções do quadro para a sua poção de encolhimento. O conteúdo da sua poção estava verde lima, este olhara para a poção da amiga e encontrava-se num laranja vivo. Pelo menos a sua poção estava melhor que a de Ron, que apresentava um tom roxo.

A aula de Transfiguração fora uma perda de tempo, pois só Hermione conseguiu transfigurar completamente um lagarto numa borboleta. Ao menos o lagarto que Harry transfigurara tinha ganho asas.

Seguiu-se o almoço e Harry voltara para o Salão Nobre com Hermione onde viu Cho sair com uma força brutal vertida em lágrimas quase derrubando-os.

Harry olhou para o canto da mesa dos Hufflepuff e viu Cedric meio aborrecido, de certeza que tinha falado com ela sobre o tal assunto.

Parecia envolto nos seus pensamentos quando foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Harry, o que tens? Anda, vamos sentar-nos!

Seguiu Hermione para o banquete que o esperava. De vez em quando olhava para Cedric, este mal tocara na comida. Harry estava preocupado, precisava de conversar com ele, saber o que realmente se passava, se tinha contado a Cho o que realmente sentia, tentar ajudá-lo de novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. II – A antiga sala**

Harry não prestara nenhuma atenção à aula de História da Magia, continuava sem perceber a falta de interesse de Cedric pela Cho, era também difícil concentrar-se nos seus pensamentos com Hermione a dar-lhe cotoveladas para prestar atenção ao que o professor Binns dizia.

- Quero uma composição com vinte e cinco centímetros de pergaminho sobre a matéria desta aula. A aula acabou – disse o fantasma quando a campainha soou.

A sala rapidamente foi ficando vazia.

- Harry, o que é que tens? – perguntou Hermione apanhando-o a sair da sala.

- Nada – respondeu rapidamente.

- Não prestaste atenção nenhuma à aula.

- Isso é normal da minha parte, pensei que já soubesses.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não é isso, senti que hoje estavas diferente. Algo te preocupa?

Harry parou e olhou para Hermione.

- O que me preocupa neste momento não te diz respeito Hermione, não te quero magoar nem nada que se pareça, mas são coisas minhas.

Hermione preparava-se para dizer algo mas Harry interrompeu-a:

- Nada do que me disseres me fará mudar de ideias.

Hermione fechou a boca e continuou até chegarem às escadas.

- Olha Harry, tenho de ir à biblioteca pois prometi ao Ron que o ajudaria no trabalho de casa de Encantamentos.

- Ok, não há problema.

Hermione subiu as escadas para o terceiro andar e desapareceu da vista de Harry.

Harry achou melhor voltar para a torre dos Gryffindor. No caminho encontrou Cho muito abalada com mais duas amigas. Harry tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas passaram por ele como se fosse invisível.

Harry teve de ir pelo sexto andar pois Peeves, o _poltergeist_, tinha-se escondido à entrada do sétimo andar para atirar bombinhas de mau cheiro a quem passasse.

Deduziu isto pois viu passar dois alunos do segundo ano irritados e com um cheiro nauseabundo.

Estava decidido a ir pelas escadas do lado este quando alguém o chamou.

- Harry, aqui!

Harry olhou para uma porta e viu Cedric esgueirado nela.

- Cedric…

- Anda, entra!

Harry entrou e avistou uma grande sala, um pouco poeirenta, devia ter sido uma sala de aula anteriormente, permanecia já sem uso. Tinha algumas mesas e cadeiras e três estantes sem livros. Das janelas penetravam raios fracos do sol outonal que reflectiam a grandes sala.

- Conheço esta sala desde o meu quinto ano, penso que seria uma antiga sala de Transfiguração.

Permaneceram calados uns dois minutos.

- Cedric, já sei que contaste a verdade à Cho – disse Harry por fim.

- Como?

- Vi-a a chorar, aliás, tem andado a tarde toda assim.

- Pois, eu segui o teu conselho e fui o mais sincero possível com ela.

- Fizeste bem! – sorriu Harry.

- Tens sido um porreiro comigo Harry. Obrigado mais uma vez.

Harry corou um bocado e sorriu.

- Ora, não tens de quê.

- Espero que nos demos bem, gostava muito de ser teu amigo Potter.

Harry olhou para Cedric e viu-o esboçar um sorriso.

- Eu também o espero.

- Quanto ao Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, neste caso _quatro_, acho que nos devíamos unir e dar a vitória a Hogwarts, acho que faríamos uma boa equipa.

- Sim, seria bom – sorriu mais uma vez.

O silêncio permaneceu na sala, embora interrompido pela campainha.

- Bem, tenho de ir andando – disse Harry.

- Eu também vou.

Saíram de cima das mesas, onde se encontravam sentados e dirigiram-se à porta de madeira.

Por sua vez pegaram na maçaneta ao mesmo tempo. Harry sentiu o calor da mão de Cedric na sua, sentia-se bem, descontraído, apetecia-lhe ficar ali para sempre.

Embora tenha sido uma fracção de segundos aquele momento pareceu durar algum tempo.

Baralhados, tiraram as mãos da maçaneta.

- Desculpa – pediu Cedric com um tom rosado nas bochechas.

- Não faz mal – disse Harry novamente corado.

Cedric rodou a maçaneta e saíram da sala.

- Vens sempre aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Normalmente. Se me quiseres encontrar estou aqui ou ao pé do lago naquela grande pedra.

Harry anuiu e despediu-se da Cedric.

Sentia o coração acelerado e a respiração mais rápida. Tinha-lhe feito sentir bem aquele toque, aquelas mãos macias… _Harry o que é que estás para aí a dizer? Tu não deves estar bem!_

Rapidamente desceu as escadas até ao terceiro andar para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, sempre com a situação embaraçosa que tinha tido com Cedric no pensamento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. III – Confronto e desabafos**

Pouco passava das nove da noite e alguns Gryffindor já se encontravam na sala comum. Parvati e Lavender viam revistas, Dean e Neville falavam numa mesa ao canto, Ron e Seamus acabavam o trabalho de Encantamentos, Hermione e Ginny falavam num sofá junto à lareira e Harry estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas no sofá a olhar para a chama da lareira. Ginny foi ao dormitório das raparigas por algum motivo deixando Harry e Hermione a olharem para a chama. Hermione notara o ar apreensivo de Harry, estava preocupada, tinha de lhe perguntar.

- Harry – chamou Hermione.

- Sim?

- Oh Harry, por favor diz-me o que se passa contigo – implorou-lhe sentando-se ao seu lado no chão.

Harry por momentos continuou a mirar a chama que ardia vivamente. Só depois olhou para Hermione fixamente e respondeu:

- Hermione, pela milésima vez, nada que te diga respeito. Não precisas de te preocupar comigo.

- Mas tu não estás bem! – ripostou Hermione.

- Claro que estou bem, apenas tenho outras coisas em que pensar!

- Tu sempre confiaste em mim, eu quero ajudar-te! – insistiu.

- Hermione chega! – disse levantando-se.

- Harry por favor! – continuou ela, levantando-se também.

- Hermione, uma vez na vida, pára de te preocupar tanto com a vida dos outros! – berrou Harry.

Os olhos de Hermione verteram-se em lágrimas.

- Deixa-a em paz! – disse Ron intrometendo-se na conversa.

- O que é que tu queres agora? – perguntou Harry irritado.

- Hermione, não vale a pena preocupares-te com este gajo. Esse feitiozinho diz tudo!

- Ron pára de falar do que não sabes! – avisou Harry.

- Eu nem preciso de saber de que assunto estavam a falar, pois ninguém trata assim uma amiga!

Harry irritado com aquela situação jogou uma jarra para o chão com tanta força que se despedaçou em mil pedaços, saindo depois pelo buraco da sala comum.

Não sabia que direcção seguir, parou no meio de um corredor para pensar. Sentia raiva, infelicidade, vontade de chorar, uma mistura de sentimentos que o mantinham desnorteado. Por fim lembrou-se da antiga sala em que estivera com Cedric… Cedric, talvez ele pudesse lá estar, precisava de falar com alguém.

Desceu as escadas para o sexto andar e seguiu pelo corredor a direito chegando a uma porta de madeira que se encontrava ao pé de um quadro de um feiticeiro barbudo, que pelos vistos não era como os outros quadros que se mexiam.

Sem pensar duas vezes abriu a porta e avistou Cedric apoiado no parapeito da janela.

- Quem está ai? Harry! – disse surpreendido.

Harry foi a correr até Cedric e fez algo que nem sequer tinham em mente, abraçou-o.

Cedric perplexo congelou, pousando depois uma mão nas suas costas e outra na cabeça de Harry.

Harry começara a chorar sobre o peito de Cedric. Permaneceram assim algum tempo.

Cedric tentou acalmá-lo e perguntar-lhe o sucedido.

- Harry ouve-me, senta-te nesta cadeira – disse Cedric puxando uma cadeira onde Harry se sentara e acabara de enxugar as lágrimas. Cedric sentara-se também numa cadeira e ambos ficaram frente-a-frente.

- Desculpa-me – disse Harry recompondo-se. Nem acreditava no que acabara de fazer.

- Não tens que te desculpar de nada Harry. Agora, queres contar-me o que se passa?

Harry abanou a cabeça e contou-lhe sobre a discussão que tinha tido com Ron e Hermione.

- Afinal, tudo isto foi por minha causa – disse Cedric por fim.

- Não, não! Não foi por tua causa Cedric, eles têm que perceber que há coisas só nossas e que não se podem contar, por mais amigos que sejamos.

Harry tocou no ombro de Cedric e sorriu-lhe. Este retribui-lhe o sorriso.

- Obrigado Cedric, por me teres ouvido. Sinto que és uma boa pessoa.

Harry podia ter jurado ver Cedric a corar por todo o lado.

- É para isso que os amigos servem!

Harry preparava-se para se levantar quando perdeu o equilíbrio e foi parar aos braços de Cedric que o agarraram. Os dois ficaram cara-a-cara olhando-se fixamente. Harry nunca tinha sentido a respiração de Cedric tão próxima da sua, e aqueles olhos cinzentos brilhavam docemente.

Foi Cedric quem o levantou e interrompeu aquele magnífico momento, segundo Harry.

Atrapalhado olhara para o chão, depois para a janela mais próxima. A Lua brilhava tanto que se reflectia no Lago Negro, iluminando também parte da Floresta Proibida.

Voltou novamente a olhar para Cedric que permanecia calado olhando também para a janela.

- O que é que nos aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.

_Mas que parvoíce de pergunta foi essa? Não tens mais nada de jeito para dizeres?_

Cedric olhou para Harry.

- Ias caindo e apanhei-te, nada de mais.

- Sim, claro – respondeu Harry. _Mas que raio de resposta querias tu?_ – Bem, é melhor ir-me embora.

- Sim, ok, adeus então.

- Adeus.

Harry dirigiu-se até à porta de madeira preparando-se para rodar a maçaneta quando uma mão o puxou e deu de caras novamente com Cedric. Este olhou-o bem nos olhou, aqueles olhos lindos, Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Não te vás embora, fica mais um pouco comigo.

Harry anuiu e seguiu Cedric até ao parapeito da janela onde estava inicialmente. Ficaram um bom bocado a observar as estrelas, a lua e os campos silenciosos até que Harry começou a bocejar.

- Vejo que tens sono – observou Cedric.

- Oh não te preocupes, estou bem. – Assegurou-o Harry. _Maldito bocejo!_

- Talvez seja melhor ires-te deitar, pareces cansado.

Harry concordou com Cedric, seria melhor ir-se deitar.

- Acompanho-te, também tenho sono – sorriu.

Saíram da sala e ficaram mais uma vez frente-a-frente no corredor deserto.

- Obrigado pela noite – declarou Harry.

- Obrigado eu por me fazeres companhia.

Silêncio mais uma vez, Harry tinha uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo. _Mas porquê? Isso não pode ser possível, ele é um rapaz! E tu não és gay!_

Harry tentou ignorar o seu subconsciente e pegou no braço de Cedric, obrigando-o a curvar-se um pouco. Foi então que Harry pressionou os seus lábios contra a bochecha de Cedric.

Cedric mais uma vez perplexo e bastante corado acabou por sorrir.

- Até amanhã – disse Harry.

- Dorme bem Harry.

E com isto cada um foi para o seu lado feliz e com o coração a pular de excitação.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. IV – Revelações**

Dumbledore anunciou a data da primeira tarefa no Salão Nobre, 22 de Novembro. Harry sentiu um nó na garganta, sabia que faltavam dois meses, mas esses dois meses passariam num instante. Nem imaginava o que o esperava.

Harry sentia-se bastante sozinho no mês que se seguiu, continuava em falar com Ron e Hermione, mas a sua principal preocupação era Cedric que também não tinha tido tempo para falarem ou para estarem juntos, pois tinha muito trabalho.

Um dia Dumbledore chamou-o para a sala de História da Magia, segundo ele, ir-se-ia fazer a pesagem das varinhas. Harry não percebeu o porquê de tal coisa.

Entrou na sala e avistou os três campeões sentados (Cedric olhava-o com um leve sorriso fazendo com que a espinha de Harry se arrepiasse), Dumbledore e Ollivander, o vendedor de varinhas na Diagon-Al. Sentou-se junto de Cedric, o seu coração pareceu bater mais depressa, e todo processo de pesagem tinha dado início.

Um por um, levantavam-se e punham a respectiva varinha numa balança para ser pesada. Estavam todas em ordem, segundo Ollivander que declarou também que era preciso as varinhas estarem em condições para se competir neste tipo de torneio.

Á saída Harry tentou trocar impressões com Cedric, mas este já ia ao fundo do corredor. _O que se passa com ele? Será mesmo muito trabalho ou andará a evitar-me?_ _Harry não sejas parvo, até parece que são namorados!_

No dia seguinte Harry recebera uma carta de Hagrid a convidá-lo para um passeio nocturno, mas na condição de levar o seu manto de invisibilidade. Achou estranho, mas assim o fez, às onze horas, hora combinada, saiu da sala comum com o seu manto posto, desceu as escadas e passou pelas grandes portas d carvalho. Caminhou até à pequena cabana de Hagrid, onde se podia visualizar fumo a sair da chaminé e as luzes acesas. Bateu à porta e Hagrid apareceu.

- Quem 'tá ai? – resmungou.

- Sou eu, o Harry!

- Ah espera um pouco que já saio.

Dez segundos depois Hagrid juntou-se ao Harry invisível e caminharam para a floresta Proibida.

- O que queres afinal Hagrid? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Quero mostrar-te algo – disse.

- O quê?

- Verás dentro de pouco.

Harry sentiu a sua curiosidade vir ao de cima, o que seria que Hagrid lhe queria mostrar?

Passado algum tempo a caminharem sobre folhas, raízes, pedras e galhos Harry avistou luz ao fundo, uma luz intermitente, umas vezes apagava-se, outras vezes acendia-se, parecia ser mais que uma, um autêntico festim de luz.

Ao aproximarem-se Harry ficou aterrado com o que os seus olhos acabavam de ver, dragões enormes, presos em jaulas, a jorrarem fogo pelas bocas.

- Hagrid! O que é que isto significa? – disse Harry destapando-me, vendo os tratadores a tratarem dos dragões.

- Isto Harry é a primeira tarefa.

Harry entrou em choque.

- Dragões! Não acredito!

- Podes acreditar porqu'é verdade, já m'informei c'o professor Dumbledore e são de facto a primeira tarefa.

- Mas como é que tu…

Hagrid interrompeu-o:

- Andava a caminhar pl'a floresta à procura de pêlos de unicórnio que às vezes ficam nos arbustos quando reparei neste cenário, deduzi que fossem pr'ó torneio.

Dragões, a primeira tarefa, Harry nem queria acreditar. Quatro dragões para cada um. O que seria que teriam de fazer? Lutar contra eles? Talvez, teria de esperar pelo dia 22 de Novembro que o atormentava tanto.

No dia seguinte Harry lembrou-se de Cedric, ele não sabia de nada. Tinha de lhe contar, eles tinham de estar a par de tudo, tinham de se ajudar um ao outro.

Por acaso encontrou-o na grande pedra ao pé do Lago Negro a ler um livro.

- Oi Cedric! – saudou-o Harry.

- Harry, que bom ver-te! Senta-te.

Harry começou a sentir o coração a bater mais depressa. _Epá já batias mais devagar!_

- Peço-te desculpa por não termos falado recentemente, tenho mesmo andado cheio de trabalho, sabes como é, EFBE's…

- Compreendo – disse Harry – Mas tenho uma coisa importante para te contar.

Cedric olhou-o curioso. Harry adorava aqueles olhos cinzentos.

- É sobre a primeira tarefa – disse Harry.

- O que tem a primeira tarefa? – perguntou Cedric.

- Dragões, é a primeira tarefa, têm um para cada um de nós.

Harry viu a expressão da cara de Cedric alterar-se.

- Dragões? Isso é mesmo…

- Sim – ripostou Harry – Acredita em mim, como tu disseste, temos de nos unir, por isso decidi pôr-te a par do acontecimento.

Cedric consentiu e olhou bem nos olhos de Harry.

- Há muito que não falávamos.

- Pois é – disse Harry olhando para o chão.

- Harry…

Harry adorava quando Cedric pronunciava o seu nome, com uma voz tão meiga, podia chamá-lo quantas vezes quisesse.

- Sim?

- Tu por acaso sentes-te diferente quando estás comigo?

Oh meu Deus! Cedric tinha tocado no ponto, o que iria responder agora?

- Erm, eu… diferente como? – _Sim Harry faz-te de parvo agora…_

- Não sei bem, algo especial?

- Bem…

Ouviram alguém aproximar-se deles.

- Vem aí alguém, tenho de ir, logo falamos! – disse Harry e escapou pelo lado contrário deixando Cedric pensativo.

Apareceram os amigos de Cedric que o chamaram para ir com eles a algum sítio. Cedric levantou-se, pegou no livro e segui-os em direcção ao castelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. V – A primeira tarefa**

Moody Olho-Louco, professor de Defesa contra as Artes Negras, chamou Harry para o seu escritório afim de discutirem os meios de enfrentar o seu dragão. Achou gentil da sua parte estar a ajudá-lo. Moody perguntou-lhe quais as suas habilidades. Harry olhou-o perplexo, quais seriam as suas habilidades? Por fim lembrou-se que apenas sabia voar, no entanto não lhe era autorizado levar uma vassoura.

- Potter, é-te permitido uma varinha – respondeu Moody – Apenas precisas de pesquisar feitiços de que ta permitem ter, tais como os feitiços de Chamamento.

Harry passara o tempo todo na biblioteca à procura de feitiços de Chamamento, passadas duas horas encontrou um que se adequou àquilo que precisava. Faltava agora pô-lo em prática, era um pouco difícil, pois de inicio os objectos que enfeitiçava não chegavam até ele. Praticou durante três dias seguidos, finalmente já executava o feitiço sem as menores das dificuldades.

Faltavam agora dois dias para a primeira tarefa. Harry começara a imaginar o seu fim na primeira tarefa, queimado ou comido por um dragão. Começara a entrar em paranóia com dragões.

O grande dia tinha chegado, a prova era às onze horas. Harry levantara-se, passara pela sala comum onde foi apoiado pelos seus colegas (menos por Ron, que evitou olhá-lo e Hermione que demonstrava um ar nervoso) e dirigiu-se para o Salão Nobre onde foi apoiado pelo resto dos seus colegas.

Mal conseguiu comer o seu pequeno-almoço. Olhou para a mesa dos Hufflepuff e avistou Cedric que parecia muito nervoso.

Foi então que a professora McGonagall chamou-os e estes seguiram-na deixando o salão cheio de palmas e assobios.

Seguiram até ao campo de Quidditch, que agora não era nenhum campo, mas sim uma espécie de arena rochosa. Foram-se equipar nos vestiários, Harry sentiu-se um bocado envergonhado em despir e vestir-se, não por causa se Krum, campeão de Durmstrang, mas por causa de Cedric. Fleur, campeã de Beauxbatons, equipou-se no vestiário ao lado.

Uma vez prontos foram até à tenda que se localizava ao pé dos vestiários onde estava à sua espera Dumbledore, Barty Crouch, Karkaroff e Madame Maxime.

Crouch contou-lhes tudo sobre a primeira tarefa, teriam de tirar do ninho de um dragão um ovo dourado que permitia continuarem a próxima tarefa. Estendeu um saco com miniaturas de dragões e outro com o respectivo número.

A Harry tinha-lhe calhado o Cauda-de-Chifre da Hungria e ficara para último. Cedric ia ser o primeiro. Harry aproximou-se de Cedric e desejou-lhe boa sorte, este tentou esboçar-lhe um sorriso, mas foi incapaz devido ao nervosismo.

Podia apenas ouvir gritos, exclamações e palmas vindas das bancadas. Ficar para último e punha-o ainda mais nervoso. Fartava-se de engolir em seco, Fleur tinha terminado a prova e era a sua vez. Praticava o feitiço de Chamamento enquanto esperava com uma jarra a três metros de si. Ouviu Dumbledore chamá-lo numa voz de altifalante, levantou-se e seguiu até ao estádio onde uma multidão e um dragão o esperavam.

Tentou sempre esquivar-se do dragão e das suas chamas, estava farto de cair contra as rochas, por fim lembrou-se do feitiço de Chamamento.

- _Accio_ Firebolt! – gritou Harry.

Esperou que a vassoura viesse em seu auxílio, pois tornava-se cada vez mais difícil esquivar-se àquele assustador dragão e à sua cauda de chifres.

Avistou no céu finalmente a sua vassoura que foi a seu encontro, montou-a e desviou-se das chamas, tentou fintar o dragão e a sua cauda e para sua surpresa conseguiu afastá-lo do ninho e agarrar o ovo dourado. As bancadas explodiram com aplausos, gritos e assobios, tinha terminado.

Voltara para a tenda onde Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira chefe, punha ligaduras à volta do braço de Krum. Avistou Cedric sentado numa cadeira e foi falar-lhe.

- Harry então, como te correu? – perguntou Cedric já mais aliviado.

- Bem e a ti?

- Dentro dos possíveis.

Sorriram um para o outro, mas decidiram não trocar mais palavras, pois os restantes poderiam desconfiar deles, devido à rivalidade. Seria um pouco estranho ver dois campeões de Hogwarts muito amigos.

Novamente ouviu-se a voz de Dumbledore a anunciar as classificações:

- Em primeiro lugar empatados: Viktor Krum e Harry Potter, em segundo lugar Cedric Diggory e em terceiro lugar Fleur Delacour.

Harry ficou muito satisfeito com o primeiro lugar, nem imaginava tal coisa. Mas ainda faltavam mais duas tarefas, mais difíceis e complicadas.

Nessa noite Ron e Hermione desculparam-se de tudo de mal que tinham feito, para surpresa deles, Harry também se desculpou pelas suas atitudes e abraçaram-se.

Harry estava feliz nessa noite, tinha ficado em primeiro lugar e tinha os seus melhores amigos ao seu lado. Mas uma coisa que o intrigava era o ovo dourado que jazia na mesa-de-cabeceira junto à sua cama. Para que serviria? Harry adormeceu envolto nos seus próprios pensamentos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. VI – Baile de Natal**

Fora anunciado no dia seguinte, à hora de almoço no Salão Nobre por Dumbledore, o baile de Natal que pertencia à tradição do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros. Iria ser realizado no salão no dia de Natal. A parte mais difícil, segundo Harry, seria a procura de par. Quem iria escolher? Harry e Ron bem tentaram arranjar par nos dias que se seguiram, mas fracassaram.

Dois dias antes da noite de Natal, os alunos de Gryffindor tiveram aulas de dança dadas pela professore McGonagall.

- Sejam elegantes, mexam esses pés! – dizia a professora.

Quem lhe dera a ele que pudesse convidar Cedric para seu par, mas sabia que era impossível. Sentia a sua falta, a ultima vez que tinha falado com ele fora durante a primeira tarefa.

A neve caía lentamente aterrando ora nas arvores, ora no chão. Os campos estavam cobertos de neve cristalina que parecia brilhar com o reflexo da lua. Toda a escola fora enfeitada com enfeites de natal e azevinho. No Hall de entrada estavam concentrados alguns alunos, com os seus melhore fatos e vestidos.

Harry e Ron conseguiram arranjar par na noite anterior, as irmãs Patil. Desceram a escadaria de mármore e juntaram-se a elas. Observou Cedric com Cho, com certeza que já se teriam entendido, Fleur com um aluno dos Ravenclaw e Krum com (Harry engoliu em seco) Hermione.

- Eu pensava que ela não tinha par! – disse Ron observando-os também.

- Pelos vistos, enganou-nos bem – disse Harry voltando a olhar para Cedric.

Ficava-lhe tão bem aquele fato, Harry deliciou o olhar por uns momentos até que foi interrompido pela McGonagall chamando os campeões e respectivos pares para dar início ao baile.

Não correu assim tão mal, podia ter corrido pior, pelo menos só pisaram Parvati duas vezes. O Salão enfeitado com gelo cristalino e árvores de natal estava cheio. Na pista de dança ainda havia quem dançasse sem parar.

A pista encheu rapidamente quando o grupo _Weird Sisters_ foi tocar.

Pouco passava da meia-noite e meia e Harry fora buscar bebidas para ele e Parvati. Quando sentiu alguém por detrás dele que lhe pusera um papel amarrotado nas mãos, virou-se e viu Cedric de costas em direcção à pista. Desenrolou o papel e leu o conteúdo:

_Harry,_

_Espero-te na velha sala de Transfiguração à uma em ponto._

_C._

Harry sorriu e desfez-se rapidamente do bilhete. Sentiu curiosidade, queria Cedric estar mais uma vez a sós com ele, ou quereria contar-lhe algo?

Chegou ao pé de Parvati e deu-lhe uma bebida.

- Está uma noite fantástica! – declarou Parvati.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro, vamos.

E passaram meia hora a dançar ao som da banda de _rock_.Á uma hora despediu-se de Parvati, dizendo que se ia deitar e abandonou a festa que ainda durava.

Caminhou até ao sexto andar, chegou até à famosa porta de madeira e entrou. Lá estava ele, sentado numa mesa a observar as estrelas.

- Harry… – sorriu.

- Cedric… – sorriu Harry.

- Já tinha algumas saudades de falar contigo.

- Pois, eu também.

Harry sentou-se ao pé de Cedric e olhou para a janela, estava de facto uma noite magnífica.

- Adoro observar o céu à noite sabes. Faz-me pensar e imaginar coisas.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Harry.

- Pessoas…

- Por exemplo?

Cedric riu-se e Harry também.

- Vejo que já fizeste as pazes com a Cho!

- E tu com os teus amigos!

Riram-se novamente. Adorava Cedric pela sua boa disposição.

- Fico contente por ti – disse Harry.

- Eu fico contente quando estou contigo Harry.

Harry corou e sorriu, olhou para Cedric, os seus olhos estavam a dizer a verdade. Harry sem querer apoiou a sua mão na de Cedric, estes olharam-se pasmados e Harry retirou a sua mão de cima da de Cedric.

- Voltando àquela conversa que tivemos antes da primeira tarefa, no lago: o que é que realmente sentes por mim?

O coração de Harry acelerou e as suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. Não era capaz de olhá-lo naquele momento, pois a sua cara corada dizia tudo. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Tu és um grande amigo Cedric, ajudas-me quando preciso, ouves-me quando preciso de desabafar. E acho que ganhei um carinho especial por ti. E… gosto muito de ti Cedric.

Foi a vez de Cedric olhar para o chão e corar.

- Tu fazes-me sentir bem Harry, és como um irmão que nunca tive, mas os meus sentimentos por ti são mais fortes do que uma simples amizade.

Cedric pegou na mão de Harry e acariciou-a suavemente com o seu polegar. Harry entrou em pânico. _Oh meus Deus! O que é que eu faço? Deixa-te levar Harry, deixa que ele te guie. _

Olharam-se. _Oh meus Deus! Esses olhos! Não consigo resistir!_

Cedric aproximou-se lentamente, sempre com o olhar fixo em Harry. O seu coração latejava, sentia a respiração dele mais perto, cada vez mais perto. Os seus lábios colaram-se com os de Cedric, beijaram-se carinhosamente. Harry pousara uma mão no cabelo de Cedric e com a outra puxara-o mais para o pé dele, acabando deitados em cima da mesa. Deixou que a língua dele explorasse a sua boca, partilhando um amor incontrolável. De seguida foi a vez da sua língua explorar a boca de Cedric. Sentia-se tão bem, era capaz de ficar ali horas e horas aos beijos com a pessoa amada.

Tomaram uma pequena pausa para respirarem, sentia a respiração de Cedric tão acelerada quanto a sua. Retomaram novamente aos beijos, sentia os quentes e ternurentos lábios nos seus. Cedric acariciava o seu cabelo enquanto Harry abraçava-o.

Pararam por fim, com as cabeças juntas, olhar fixo no chão, tentando apanhar fôlego. Cedric entrelaçou as suas mãos com as dele, olhando-se novamente.

- Harry…

- Shh… não digas nada… – disse pressionando o dedo indicador contra a boca de Cedric levemente.

Cedric sorriu.

- Tu fazes-me sentir vivo e louco de desejo!

Harry corou e sorriu.

- Amo-te – murmurou Harry.

Cedric deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo.

- E eu a ti lindo!

Harry voltara às duas e meia para a sala comum, estava deserta. Subiu a escada em espiral e dirigiu-se para o dormitório. Já os seus companheiros de quarto ressonavam, especialmente Ron, cujos roncos se ouviam desde as escadas. Harry não se importava com os roncos, tinha-lhe acontecido a melhor coisa do mundo. Fora o melhor presente que já alguma vez tivera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. VII – Na torre de Astronomia**

Hermione nunca vira Harry tão bem disposto. Seria do baile? Não se importou muito com o caso visto que ela também se tinha divertido com Viktor. Sorriu e voltou a pôr uma colher de flocos de aveia à boca.

- Tanta boa disposição numa manhã só – disse Ron olhando para os dois.

- Nem te vou responder Ronald – disse Hermione continuando a sorrir.

Ron voltou o olhar para Harry.

- E tu? Que tens hoje que andas tão bem disposto?

- A vida corre-me bem – respondeu Harry deixando Ron reduzido à sua insignificância.

- Onde andaste ontem? Perguntei à Parvati e ela disse-me que te tinhas ido deitar, mas quando cheguei ao dormitório não estavas lá.

Harry nem se lembrava de tal pormenor, pensou um bocado e respondeu:

- Fui apanhar ar fresco antes de me deitar.

Ron calou-se, Harry conseguira convencê-lo.

- Falta uma semana para a próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Eu e o Viktor vamos juntos – sorriu Hermione.

- Ai sim? Não me digas que vão tomar chá e dar uns beijinhos – gozou Ron.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador e Ron encolheu-se.

Teria de andar com Ron atrás na próxima visita a Hogsmeade, não é que achasse Ron uma má companhia, mas porque queria encontrar-se com Cedric às escondidas. Por falar em Cedric, Harry olhou para a mesa dos Hufflepuff, lá estava ele, charmoso, atraente, aquele uniforme acentava-lhe tão bem. Cedric olhara para ele e sorrira, Harry corou de cima a baixo e retribui-lhe o sorriso.

Era bom estar de férias, era o único tempo em que não se preocupava com trabalhos de casa nem com aulas. Por falar em férias, achou estranho Ron não ter ido passar o Natal com a sua família.

- Este ano não me apeteceu. Além disso, quero fazer-te companhia e ajudar-te com o teu ovo – respondeu após Harry lhe ter perguntado.

- Ron, a segunda tarefa é só em Fevereiro, ainda tenho muito tempo.

- Se a segunda tarefa é em Fevereiro, significa que terás de usufruir desse tempo para resolver a pista do ovo – disse Hermione.

- Ou talvez não… – supôs Harry. O que fez com que Hermione se calasse por alguns instantes. Até que saiu da mesa com Ginny.

- Vemo-nos mais tarde. Adeus! – disse ela.

Ron começou a contar uma das suas piadas a alguns Gryffindor, o que deu tempo a Harry para se escapar de mesa e dirigir-se até ao Hall, após o aceno de Cedric com a cabeça em direcção à entrada. Uma vez no Hall viu Cedric subir a escadaria e segui-o. Este deixou cair um papel, no qual Harry apressou-se a apanhar. Voltou a olhar em busca de Cedric, mas tinha desaparecido. Encostou-se a um canto, desenrolou o papel e leu-o:

_Torre de astronomia à uma da manhã em ponto._

_C_.

_Novo local_,pensou Harry. Estava desejoso para estar com ele novamente, queimou o papel numa coluna com uma tocha de fogo que iluminava um corredor sem janelas e foi para o salão novamente.

Harry olhara para o relógio, dez para a uma da manhã. Vestiu-se, pôs o seu manto da invisibilidade e levou consigo o mapa do Salteador para verificar se o caminho estava livre. Saíra da sala comum e escolhera corredores vazios, sem Filch, nem Mrs. Norris, a sua gata, que costumavam patrulhar os corredores à noite. Viu o nome de Cedric dirigir-se à torre de astronomia. Sorriu e continuou o caminho até chegar à torre.

Chegara à torre e avistou Cedric em pé a olhar para o céu, estava uma noite um pouco fria, mas Cedric pensara em tudo pois tinha trazido uma manta consigo.

Guardou o mapa no bolso e destapara o manto, aproximou-se sem fazer barulho e abraçou Cedric por trás.

- Harry… – disse Cedric sorrindo – Assustaste-me!

Harry rira-se.

- Desculpa, não era intenção assustar-te.

Cedric voltou-se e pôs os braços à volta da sua cintura, dando-lhe um carinhoso e quente beijo.

- Já sentia algumas saudades – disse Cedric.

- Eu também. Adorei a noite de ontem.

- Ai sim? Então vais adorar esta ainda mais!

Passaram a noite juntinhos envoltos na manta de Cedric a observar o céu estrelado. Até que este trouxe para ao pé de si um bolo que havia escondido. Deliciaram-se ambos com o bolo de ovo.

- Harry… – disse Cedric pegando-lhe na mão.

Harry olhou-o nos olhos brilhantes e sorriu.

- Diz…

- Queres… Harry queres namorar comigo?

O coração de Harry pulou de alegria.

- Claro que quero lindo!

Beijaram-se e desfrutaram o momento.

- Cedric estava a pensar que nos podíamos encontrar em Hogsmeade.

- Hum, isso não será um pouco…

- Precipitado? Não se soubermos o lugar ideal para estar – disse piscando-lhe o olho.

Cedric sorriu e anuiu.

- Em relação ao ovo, já tentaste alguma coisa?

- Ainda não lhe toquei – disse Harry.

- Dou-te um conselho, não o abras porque tem um barulho estridente. Já tentei dar-lhe palmadas, virá-lo ao contrário, expô-lo à luz, mas nada.

- Temos de pensar no assunto. Mas agora quero ficar aqui contigo agarradinho a ti, meu amor – disse Harry abraçando-se a Cedric e beijando-o.

Passaram o resto da noite a namorar e a observar o céu estrelado que piscava alternadamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. VIII – Hogsmeade**

Harry levantara-se cedo, era dia de mais uma visita a Hogsmeade. Encontrara-se com Ron e Hermione já de pé na sala comum e partiram juntos para o salão a fim de tomarem o pequeno-almoço.

Havia já muita gente no salão a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Harry servira-se de sumo e de pão barrado com doce de morango. Estava feliz, mas um pouco intrigado. Como é que iria ver-se livre de Ron para estar com Cedric? Tinha de pensar em alguma coisa.

A multidão de alunos juntou-se no Hall de Entrada, à espera que Filch e McGonagall dessem permissão para saírem. Estavam todos aos pares e em grupos, Hermione e Krum; Draco e Pansy; Dean, Seamus e Neville; Parvati e Lavender, Padma e Ginny, e… o coração de Harry parou por instantes, Cedric e Cho! _Cho? Mas que raio?_ Cho sorria alegremente agarrando o braço de Cedric, o que enervou Harry bastante.

A multidão começou a sair do Hall e abandonaram a escola, prosseguindo a pé até à aldeia de Hogsmeade. Quando chegaram a multidão dispersou-se para as lojas e bares. Harry vira Cedric e Cho entrarem no salão de chá, seguidos por Hermione e Krum.

Harry estava de facto chateado. Por que razão teria Cedric ido com Cho? Parecera que se esquecera de que tinha combinado encontrar-se com ele. E ainda por cima tinham entrado no salão de chá, o sítio para os casalinhos!

Seguira Ron para a loja do _Zonko's_ para comprarem doces. Passaram depois n'O _Três Vassouras_, que abarrotava, e beberam uma cerveja de manteiga ao balcão. Harry notara como Ron olhava para Madame Rosmerta, a dona do bar, sempre a tinha fascinado.

Finalmente conseguiram uma mesa vazia, sentaram-se e observaram. Os professores gostavam muito d'_O_ _Três Vassouras_, conversavam e riam alegremente. Harry olhou para a porta e vira entrar Neville e Ginny que rapidamente se juntaram a eles. Conversaram sobre de tudo um pouco e também sobre Hermione e Krum, o que irritou um bocadinho Ron.

Harry esgueirara-se pela janela e vira Cedric sair do salão de chá um pouco chateado em direcção à pequena floresta de Hogsmeade.

Tinha de ir ter com ele, mas que desculpa iria arranjar para sair dali? Não trouxera o seu manto. Por fim lembrou-se de algo.

- Falta-me uma luva – disse.

- Já procuraste bem? – perguntou Ron.

- Sim, falta-me uma. Se calhar deixei cair no caminho. Vou lá ver.

- Nós ajudamos-te! – sugeriu Neville.

- Não! Erm… não, não é preciso obrigado. Volto já.

E saiu da loja em direcção à pequena floresta. Atravessou o mato coberto de neve e avistou Cedric encostado a uma árvore.

- Cedric… – disse chegando ao pé dele.

- Harry… – disse Cedric voltando-se.

Harry encostou-se à árvore juntamente com ele.

- Harry, devo-te explicações – começou Cedric.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Em primeiro lugar eu e a Cho não temos nada um com o outro, ela apenas convidou-me para sair com ela. É claro que me lembrei do nosso encontro, mas ela insistiu tanto e seria estranho eu andar contigo por Hogsmeade sabes.

- Sim – anuiu Harry.

- O problema foi depois de entrarmos no salão de chá, começou com umas conversas absurdas de voltarmos a tentar. Mas eu fartei-me e fui-me embora.

- Pois, eu vi-te, parecias chateado.

- E estava mesmo Harry. Prefiro passar o meu tempo contigo do que com ela. Sabes que eu te amo muito Harry.

Cedric agarrou Harry pela cintura e encostou-o a si, beijando-o. Harry pôs as mãos à volta do pescoço de Cedric e deixou-se levar.

Ouviram um barulho entre os arbustos, separaram-se e foram ver o que se passava. Ao longe uma rapariga corria com os seus cabelos castanhos-claros a voar com o vento. Hermione tinha-os visto!

Cedric olhou para Harry nervoso.

- Eu resolvo isto Cedric, espera por mim, se demorar muito tempo vai até à aldeia.

Deu-lhe um rápido beijo e correu pelo mesmo caminho que Hermione percorrera. Apanhou-a à entrada da aldeia.

- Hermione! – chamou.

Hermione fingiu não ouvi-lo e acelerou o passo. Harry acompanhou o seu ritmo acelerado, pegou no seu braço e puxou-a para um beco.

- Hermione ouve-me.

Hermione olhou-o como quem pede uma explicação possível para aquela situação.

- Hermione, eu sei que isto pode parecer difícil para ti mas, eu amo o Cedric e nada nem ninguém vai mudar o que sinto por ele.

- Ninguém disse o contrário. Mas a questão é, porque é que não me contaste? Ao Ron poderias não tê-lo feito, sabes como ele é em relação a coisas novas. Mas a mim Harry, uma amiga que sempre te apoiou e sempre se preocupou por ti. Nem precisavas de ter vergonha.

- Eu apenas não estava preparado para contar a ninguém. Mas, espera lá, como é que tu sabias que eu estava ali com o Cedric?

- Ouvi a discussão dele com a Cho e vi-o sair chateado e momentos depois vi-te sair d'_O_ _Três Vassouras_ e seguires o mesmo caminho. Depois foi só inventar uma desculpa ao Viktor e seguir-te.

- Ou seja, já suspeitavas de nós?

- Não, apenas achei estranho. Mas Harry quero que saibas que o vosso segredo está bem guardado comigo e que podem contar comigo para o que der e vier.

- Obrigado Hermione.

Ambos sorriram e abraçaram-se.

- Bem, tenho que voltar para ir ter com o Cedric.

- Ok.

- Mas faz-me um favor, diz ao Ron, ao Neville e a Ginny que fui para o castelo, ok?

- Não há problema.

Harry regressou e Cedric ainda estava nervoso.

- Então?

- Não há problema. Ela não vai contar a ninguém. Não te preocupes amor.

Cedric sorriu aliviado e encostou Harry cuidadosamente contra o seu corpo.

- Quero ficar contigo para sempre! – disse Harry.

- Eu também lindo, eu também.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. IX – Pistas e Espuma**

No dia seguinte Harry fora confrontado por Ron com imensas perguntas.

- Ontem não me chegaste a dizer porque voltaste para o castelo. Estavas chateado? Porque é que estiveste com a Hermione? Ela não deveria ter estado com o Krum? Porque é que não me respondes?

Harry irritado martelou com a cabeça na mesa dos Gryffindor.

- Harry! Tu não estás mesmo bem! – verificou Ron.

- Ron, ontem fui para o castelo porque não me apeteceu estar em Hogsmeade, não estou chateado mas sim irritado com tanta pergunta! Quanto à Hermione, encontrei-me com ela na rua, se estava ou não com o Krum não me diz respeito! Acho que já está tudo esclarecido.

Ron olhou-o assustado e murmurou algo como _ele não está bem_ e continuou a comer o seu pequeno-almoço.

Hermione chegara dez minutos depois.

- Bom dia!

- 'Dia – disseram.

Ron ficou instantes a olhar para ela, no qual ela reparou e disse:

- Tenho alguma coisa na cara que te incomode Ronald?

- Onde é que andaste para não teres estado com o Krum no salão de chá ontem?

Hermione olhou-o incrédula.

- Eu estive com ele!

- Quando estiveste com o Harry não estavas.

- Ron! Pára de meteres o nariz na vida das pessoas.

- Não me digas que para além dele também andas atrás de outro?

- Ron – Hermione inspirou fundo – isso é tudo ciúmes?

As orelhas de Ron tingiram-se de vermelho. Harry riu-se da situação embaraçosa de Ron. Não falaram muito durante o resto do pequeno-almoço, até que a campainha soou e os alunos dirigiram-se para as respectivas salas de aula de modo a darem início ao segundo período de aulas.

As matérias começaram a tornar-se mais complicadas, o que exigia mais estudo e concentração. Harry lembrara-se de Cedric, que estando no sexto ano, já tinha montes de trabalhos para os EFBE's do ano seguinte. Portanto tentou não perturbá-lo nos dois dias seguintes.

Para sua surpresa cruzou-se com Cedric no quarto andar.

- Harry precisamos de falar – disse este com um sorriso no rosto.

- Agora?

- Se não for inconveniente…

- Oh, não, não é!

Abriu a porta de um armário de vassouras e puxou-o lá para dentro. Sentaram-se em cima de dois baldes, pois o espaço era pequeno para estar de pé.

- Diz-me lá então.

- Descobri a pista do ovo!

- A sério? E qual é?

- Às onze horas no quinto andar junto à casa de banho dos Prefeitos com o teu ovo.

- Mas…

- Leva toalha e um roupão. Bem agora tenho de ir terminar o meu trabalho de Transfiguração.

Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Até à noite. E leva também o teu manto!

- Ok, até logo.

Harry caminhou em roupão, com uma toalha na mão e com o seu ovo noutra por baixo do seu manto até ao quinto andar. Viu Cedric à porta da casa de banho.

- Estou aqui Ced – disse Harry baixinho.

Cedric olhara para onde supostamente deveria estar Harry e murmurou a senha para a porta. Esta abriu-se e deixou-os passar.

Uma enorme casa de banho, um tanto luxuosa, com azulejos cremes no chão e nas paredes. No meio estava uma grande banheira com muitas torneiras douradas ao fundo situadas ao pé de um vitral de uma sereia.

Cedric abriu as torneiras e líquidos de várias cores misturaram-se com a água formando um espuma colorida. A banheira rapidamente encheu e Cedric tirou o seu roupão, mostrando a figura nua e pálida do seu corpo. Entrou e disse a Harry para vir também com o ovo. Harry deixara o manto no chão juntamente com a toalha e o roupão. Caminhara nu para a banheira, notando que Cedric não lhe tirava os olhos de cima. Entrou na banheira e sentiu-se confortável, pois a água estava morna. Pegou no ovo e olhou para Cedric.

- E agora?

- Agora abre-o debaixo de água e mergulha para ouvires a mensagem.

Harry assim o fez e rapidamente chegou à conclusão com a ajuda de Cedric que existiam sereias no Lago Negro e que teria de ir buscar às profundezas do lago o que lhe haviam tirado. O problema era suster a respiração durante uma hora.

- Pois, também pensei nisso e achei que com o encantamento cabeça-de-bolha deve resultar. É magia um pouco mais avançada para um aluno do quatro ano, mas visto que já conjuraste um Patronus, não deve ser problema.

- Então tens de me dar aulas práticas – disse sorrindo.

- Dou-te as aulas que quiseres – disse Cedric chegando-se para o pé dele, abraçando-o e beijando-o suavemente.

Aquele era o sítio ideal para se estar com Cedric, sem barulho, sem gente a espiar, apenas calma, tranquilidade e espuma, muita espuma.

Os longos beijos de Cedric incendiavam-lhe o peito e sentia-se excitado por estar nu com o seu namorado numa banheira.

Cedric encostou-o à banheira, lentamente beijou-lhe o pescoço e desceu mais um pouco beijando-lhe o peito macio. A partir daí, deslizou com a língua até ao umbigo. Harry sentiu o seu pénis endurecer e crescer. Cedric continuou mais abaixo e lambeu levemente a glande do seu pénis. Harry bradou de prazer com a cabeça inclinada para trás e uma mão no cabelo de Cedric. Este continuou e chupou-o devagar com o apoio da sua língua, onde o massajara, o que fez com que Harry se excitara ainda mais.

_Meus Deus! Como sabe fazer isto tão bem! Não pares, não pares!_ Lamentava Harry excitado, sentia um leve formigueiro percorrer-lhe o corpo todo.

Cedric percorrera o pénis de Harry com a sua boca várias vezes, até que trocaram. Foi a vez de Harry lamber o pénis de Cedric de cima baixo e chupá-lo carinhosamente, embora fosse um pouco maior que o seu, não importava nada.

Cedric olhou nos olhos de Harry e perguntou-lhe:

- Queres prosseguir? Se quiseres parar não há problema.

- Continuemos – fora a única palavra que saira da sua boca.

Cedric avançou sobre Harry e beijou-lhe os lábios carnudos massajando a sua língua na dele. Harry virara-se de costas abraçado por Cedric.

Sentiu-se um pouco nervoso, pois era a sua primeira vez. Sentiu-o penetrar por trás, a dor misturara-se com o desejo. Deixou sair um grito de dor enquanto Cedric empurrava o seu pénis muito devagar para dentro dele.

- Está a doer? – perguntou Cedric cauteloso.

- Um pouco amor.

- Isso depois passa lindo. Pensa que estarei dentro de ti, seremos um só, duas almas num só corpo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. X – A segunda tarefa**

Harry praticara com Cedric depois das aulas o encantamento na antiga sala de Transfiguração. Era mais difícil que o feitiço de chamamento, mas uma semana depois Harry conseguira executá-lo. Experimentaram na casa de banho dos Prefeitos e funcionava mesmo debaixo de água! Podia respirar o que quisesse! Lembrara-se também da aventura que tinha tido com Cedric no meio daquela espuma colorida, inesquecível!

A segunda tarefa era no dia 24 do mês seguinte e Harry sentiu-se mais confiante, mas com medo do que iria enfrentar nas profundezas do lago. Discutira com Cedric sobre o que teria sido retirado deles. O palpite mais óbvio seria pessoas, segundo Cedric, Harry concordara. Mas quem? Talvez alguém que eles gostassem. Mas Cedric era um campeão, não podia ser retirado! Este parecia ter lido os seus pensamentos.

- É óbvio que não nos vão tirar aos dois! – disse sorrindo.

Harry sorriu e abraçou-o carinhosamente.

Aparentemente o dia tinha chegado. A manhã estava um pouco enevoada e Harry dirigia-se para o lago sozinho, pois não tinha visto Ron nem Hermione.

Subiu para um barco com outros alunos que lhe desejaram boa sorte e o tentaram acalmar. Os barcos enfeitiçados levaram-nos até umas plataformas de três pisos, situadas no meio do lago ,onde estaria a multidão. Uma vez lá, encontrou os restantes campeões. Tentou não sorrir para Cedric pois podia dar nas vistas.

Dumbledore apontou a varinha à garganta e a sua voz pareceu-se com um altifalante. Falou do que consistiria a tarefa e do tempo que durava. Fez a contagem decrescente e os quatro mergulharam nas águas escuras.

Assim que mergulhou murmurou o encantamento e a sua cabeça ficou coberta por uma bolha de oxigénio. Nadou pelas profundezas: passou por rochas, algas, evitou passar por Grindylows, criaturas subaquáticas, e meia hora depois avistou quatro corpos a flutuarem presos por uma corda atada aos pés, guardados por sereias.

Harry nadou mais um pouco e viu os quatro rostos adormecidos: Ron, Hermione, Cho e Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur. Ficou um bocado indeciso na escolha mas depois chegou à conclusão de que Hermione era para Krum e Cho para Cedric, logo soltou Ron.

Viu Cedric chegar e desatar Cho. Sorriu-lhe e Harry acenou com a cabeça-de-bolha.

Subiram os dois juntos até à superfície, onde desactivaram os encantamentos e foram aplaudidos. Ron e Cho acordaram quando chegaram à superfície.

Krum chegara cinco minutos depois e Fleur outros cinco.

Dumbledore falou de novo com a sua alta voz e anunciou os vencedores:

- E os vencedores são Cedric Diggory e Harry Potter.

A multidão aplaudiu fortemente e Hermione abraçou-o de contentamento. Dumbledore anunciou a última tarefa, sendo dia 24 de Junho.

Harry voltara com Ron e Hermione de barco para o porto de Hogwarts tapados por mantas, porque na verdade estavam todos encharcados. Harry e Ron foram tomar banho para os balneários dos rapazes e Hermione para o das raparias, situados na torre dos Gryffindor.

Enquanto tomava banho, Harry lembrara-se de novo da sua primeira vez com Cedric, foram mesmo fabuloso! Já tinha saudades dele! E mais uma vez tinha vencido mais uma prova! A vida corria-lhe às mil maravilhas. Mas algo o intrigava, quem teria posto o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo? Tê-lo-iam feito para testá-lo apenas, ou para outra coisa? Harry aclarou as suas ideias debaixo do chuveiro de água morna.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. XI – O Pensatório**

Uma notícia menos agradável espalhara-se pelo castelo. Barty Crouch fora encontrado morto na floresta proibida por Hagrid na noite passada. Segundo Dumbledore, fora vítima da maldição da morte. O problema seria descobrir o culpado. Dumbledore reforçou a segurança de escola, mantendo Aurores a vigiar as entradas do castelo.

Na mesa dos Gryffindor Hermione lia o Profeta Diário.

- "Barty Crouch fora encontrado à noite morto na floresta de Hogwarts por o metade-gigante Haigride, escreve-vos Rita Skeeter. O ministério da magia encarregou-se de falar com o metade-gigante e com o director da escola, Albos Dambledor. Segundo o próprio, reforçou a segurança da sua escola pondo Aurores completamente qualificados prontos a dar as suas vidas por um monte de alunos insignificantes. O Profeta Diário pensa que toda a segurança esteja centrada em Harry Potter, um jovem rapazinho que perdeu os seus pais à nascença e que entrou num torneio altamente perigoso à espera de conseguir alguma atenção ou uma morte vitoriosa. O Profeta Diário manter-se-á a par das novidades."

Hermione resmungou batendo com o punho na mesa assustando Ron e Harry.

- Esta mulher só escreve disparates! Nem o nome das pessoas sabe escrever! Já para não falar das barbaridades que diz sobre o Harry!

- Já estou habituado… Mas quem poderia ter morto o Crouch? E que razões teria para fazê-lo? – questionou-se Harry.

- Tinham de ser mesmo boas razões, pois não se mata ninguém sem mais nem menos, não acham? – disse Ron.

Harry e Hermione concordaram, era tudo muito estranho mesmo. Harry lembrara-se de ter visto Crouch à tarde e de ter trocado umas palavras, parecia normal, não tinha o aspecto de estar nervoso ou com medo de algo.

Harry abriu a porta do gabinete do director, Dumbledore estava sentado na sua cadeira como de costume.

- Chamou professor?

- Sim Harry, senta-te – disse calmamente apontando para uma cadeira.

Harry sentou-se e olhou Dumbledore com curiosidade.

- Porque me chamou professor?

- Apenas quero saber o que falaram tu e o Barty na tarde de ontem.

- Erm… não foi nada de mais, falámos da segunda tarefa. Esteve a felicitar-me e assim.

- Percebo – Dumbledore mantinha o olhar calmo e sereno – E viste para onde foi depois da tua conversa?

- Sim – lembrou-se – para a floresta! Isso significa que…

- Fora morto pouco depois, ou seja, nessa mesma tarde – interrompeu-o Dumbledore – O Hagrid só o encontrou à noite, mas é claro que isso já deves saber. As notícias aqui correm rápido. Mas diz-me uma coisa Harry.

- Diga professor.

- Viste mais alguém dirigir-se à floresta nessa tarde?

Harry tentou lembrar-se.

- Não professor, não vi ninguém. Mas como é que o professor sabe que…

Entretanto a professora McGonagall entrara de rompante no gabinete.

- Albus, aquele maldito _poltergeist_ inundou o terceiro andar, os professores e eu não conseguimos dar conta daquele verme. Vem rápido ajudar-nos.

- Vou a caminho. Harry espera por mim aqui. Volto já.

E saiu atrás da professora a passos largos.

Harry ficara a observar a sala, sempre igual todos os anos: cheia de quadros de antigos directores, livros, objectos esquisitos e Fawkes, a fénix de Dumbledore, que permanecia no seu poleiro. Mas houve uma coisa que chamou a sua atenção. Uma luz azulada que vinha de trás da cadeira de Dumbledore que dava a uma pequena sala. Levantou-se e seguiu até à luz. Encontrou uma espécie de recipiente que suportava um líquido azul brilhante.

Harry curioso aproximou-se mais e mais até que foi puxado para dentro e começou a cair.

Caiu numa cadeira, estava numa sala rodeado por pessoas, aprecia uma espécie de julgamento. Harry olhara para o lado e vira Dumbledore e Moody mais novos.

- Professor?

Este não lhe respondeu. Tentou tocar-lhe mas a sua mão atravessou-lhe o corpo.

O arguido chegara, Harry ficara pasmado. Karkaroff!

- Silêncio – disse uma voz sua conhecida. Barty Crouch estava na posição de juiz.

- Igor Karkaroff, condenado por ser um Devorador da Morte e por passar informações ao Quem-Nós-Sabemos, tem alguns nomes a proclamar.

Karkaroff dissera três nomes, nos quais um estava morto, outro seriam feitas buscas e o último:

- Snape! – disse.

Dumbledore levantou-se e fez o seu depoimento:

- Severus Snape foi de facto um Devorador da Morte, mas devido ao desaparecimento de Lord Voldemort, Snape decidiu aliar-se a nós e aceitar o cargo de professor em Hogwarts. Eu confio no Severus, portanto é tanto Devorador da Morte quanto eu!

- Muito bem, visto que não há mais nomes… - começou Crouch.

- Oh, não, não… ainda há mais um – interrompeu-o Karkaroff.

- Quem?

- Responsável pela tortura de Frank Longbottom e da sua mulher pela maldição Cruciatus e por ter passado informações ao Quem-Nós-Sabemos…

- Diga o nome!

- Barty Crouch – a multidão silenciou-se – Júnior.

Barty Crouch Júnior que se encontrava perante a multidão tentou fugir mas fora apanhado.

Entretanto Harry fora puxado para cima e voltou à pequena sala. Dumbledore estava ao seu lado.

- Isto é um Pensatório, permite-me ver e rever as minhas memórias para ver se não me escapa nada em relação a todos estes acontecimentos recentes e mais antigos. É claro que a curiosidade não é pecado, mas devias exercê-la com cautela.

Harry anuiu e perguntou-lhe:

- O filho de Barty Crouch ainda está preso?

- Não, escapou de Azkaban, não sei como, mas tenho a certeza que devera estar com Voldemort nesta altura. Ele está muito fraco e precisa dos seus velhos companheiros por perto, digamos.

Depois de conversar com Dumbledore, Harry voltou para as aulas ainda pensativo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. XII – A terceira tarefa**

Harry contara a Ron e Hermione o que tinha visto no Pensatório e a conversa que tivera tido com Dumbledore na aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas.

- Não sabia que o Crouch tinha mandado o seu filho para a prisão – disse Ron alimentando o seu explojento, as criaturas que estavam a tratar na aula, que já estavam a ficar bem grandes.

- Mas pelos vistos escapou! A segurança em Azkaban tem que ser aumentada – disse Hermione – Harry? Harry!

- Hum?

- O que estavas a pensar?

- Estava para aqui a reflectir sobre algumas coisas. Quer dizer, não acham estranho o Crouch Júnior ter fugido da prisão condenado pelo pai e logo depois o Crouch aparecer morto? Isto não é apenas mera coincidência.

- O que estás a tentar dizer? – perguntou Hermione.

- Que o Barty Júnior matou o seu pai, foi tudo pura vingança.

Hermione ficara de boca aberta e Ron fora queimado na luva de protecção pelo explojento.

- Até faz sentido – anuiu Ron.

- Mas o que o Harry está a dizer pode não ser verdade – disse Hermione mostrando sempre o lado lógico da situação.

- Tens outra opinião melhor? – disse Harry.

- Não, quer dizer, é estranho. É que se foi mesmo o Barty Crouch Júnior que matou o pai, então ele deve estar perto. Ou mesmo aqui em Hogwarts.

- Mas como Hermione? Se estivesse em Hogwarts já teria sido apanhado, com tantos Aurores a vigiar a escola.

- Mas a questão não é essa Harry, pensa bem, qualquer pessoa poderia andar por ai fingindo ser outra e actuando de diferente modo.

- O que me estás a tentar dizer é que…

- Ele pode muito bem andar disfarçado no castelo.

- Mas pode também ter aparecido e desaparecido com a menor das dificuldades e além disso a floresta não está protegida com magia.

- É outra possibilidade – disse Ron.

- O Hagrid vem ai, disfarcem – disse Hermione.

Hagrid, professor de CCM, sorriu para os três e observou os seus explojentos. A campainha soou nos terrenos e Hagrid terminou a aula.

O frio e a neve desapareceram há algum tempo e o calor começou a dar sinais de existência. As flores floriram juntamente com as folhas das árvores que cresceram vivamente.

Harry mal queria acreditar que Junho tinha chegado, faltavam três semanas para a terceira tarefa e não sabia o que o esperava. Falara com Cedric de vez em quando e quando estavam sozinhos tinham tempo para namorar um bocado. Sentia-se nervoso, mas nem as palavras de conforto dos seus amigos o parecia acalmar. Era a ultima tarefa e sentia que aquele pesadelo iria acabar, depois disso poderia respirar tranquilamente.

O dia da terceira tarefa tinha chegado, a prova começaria às seis horas e apenas faltava meia hora. Harry tremia por todos os lados, deveria estar mais seguro de si próprio, afinal de contas era a última prova, mas não. Fora chamado pela professora McGonagall e dirigiram-se para o campo de Quidditch. Chegaram às tendas e encontraram o resto dos participantes.

Um quarto de hora depois foram chamados por Dumbledore até ao estádio. Harry ficara embasbacado com o campo que na primeira tarefa fora uma arena rochosa, era agora um enorme labirinto com sebes de seis metros de altura. Olhara para duas entradas escuras, um tanto assustadoras e engoliu em seco.

Dumbledore reuniu-os e falou:

- Esta é a última tarefa, o labirinto. No labirinto não encontrão dragões nem criaturas das profundezas, encontrarão obstáculos ainda mais difíceis e perigosos. A Taça dos Três Feiticeiros foi colocada no centro do labirinto que fica a noroeste daqui, o campeão que pegar na taça vence o torneio. Alguns professores estarão de vigia, se quiserem desistir basta emitirem faíscas vermelhas para o ar que rapidamente serão socorridos. Tenham muita cautela e boa sorte a todos.

O discurso de Dumbledore fez aumentar o nervosismo de Harry. Este anunciou a ordem de entrada do labirinto, primeiro Harry e Cedric, melhor classificados e só depois Krum e Fleur.

Harry e Cedric preparam-se para entrar. Olhou para ele e murmurou _boa sorte_, no qual Cedric sorriu e murmurou _igualmente_.

- Aos três! – anunciou Dumbledore na sua alta voz – Um… dois… três, já! – apitou e Harry entrara na escuridão do labirinto.

A vereda atrás de si fechara-se, podendo ainda ouvir a multidão. Estava muito escuro no qual Harry murmurou _Lumos_ e seguiu em frente. Chegou a uma espécie de cruzamento, ou ia pela esquerda ou pela direita. Sorte que Hermione lhe ensinara o feitiço dos Quatro Pontos.

- Orienta-me – disse Harry. A varinha rodou e indicou o norte para a sebe sólida que se encontrava à sua frente. O centro do labirinto ficava a noroeste, logo, Harry tomou pela esquerda.

Andou às voltas lá dentro, direita, esquerda, esquerda, em frente, direita… Encontrara dois becos sem saída e retomara de novo o antigo caminho.

Ouviu Dumbledore anunciar a entrada de Fleur e Krum no labirinto.

- Orienta-me – disse mais uma vez – Hum… direita – e correu para lá.

Até agora não tinha tido nenhum obstáculos, para além das sebes. Seria sorte ou estaria no caminho errado? Harry começou a ficar nervoso e com a respiração acelerada, virou à esquerda e deparou-se com um Dementor que se aproximava lentamente, sentiu o seu corpo gelar.

Harry concentrou-se numa recordação feliz, sair dali vivo e comemorar com os amigos e com Cedric, e apontou a varinha ao Dementor.

- Expecto Patronum!

Um veado prateado saiu da sua varinha e atacou o Dementor, fazendo-o cair.

- Ei espera lá! Tu és um Sem-Forma! Riddikulus! – o Dementor desapareceu e o seu Patronus desvaneceu-se. Estava de novo sozinho na escuridão, voltou a usar o feitiço dos Quatro Pontos e seguiu pela direita.

Ouviu-se um grito de rapariga, era Fleur! O que seria que se tinha passado? Harry ouvira pouco depois a voz de Dumbledore.

- Um campeão fora…

Continuou em frente e virou à esquerda onde encontrou u enorme explojento com a sua grande carapaça e os seus grandes espigões na cauda. Este lançou-lhe jactos de fogo, mas conseguiu desviar-se a tempo.

- Stupfey! – gritou.

O feitiço bateu na carapaça e fez ricochete.

- Impedimenta!

Novamente ricochete. Harry baixara-se, por pouco não era queimado vivo, e atingira-o na carne.

- Impedimenta! – o explojento imobilizou-se.

Harry passou por ele e correu, pois o efeito do feitiço de estorvo podia passar a qualquer momento. Voltou a usar a varinha para se orientar, virara à esquerda, esquerda novamente e direita. Harry tinha o coração aos saltos, sentia uma aflição muito grande no peito, mas não ia desistir agora!

A escuridão pareceu intensificar-se e Harry sentiu que estaria próximo do centro. Tomou pela esquerda e seguiu em frente onde ouviu a voz de Cedric.

-Mas o que é que tu…

- Crucio!

O corpo de Cedric caíra ao chão e começara a contorcer-se de dor e agonia.

Harry avistou Cedric no chão e Krum de varinha erguida, este tentou fugir mas Harry gritou:

- Stupfey! – E o corpo de Krum caiu no chão.

Harry fora rapidamente socorrer Cedric.

- Estás bem?

Este que tinha parado de se contorcer respondeu:

- Sim, estou bem. Mas que raio? Porque razão ele atacou-me?

- Não sei, mas deixamo-lo aqui. Lançamos faíscas vermelhas e os professores que tratem dele – Harry olhara para o céu escuro já com algumas estrelas e gritara:

- Perriculum! – faíscas vermelhas saíram da sua varinha e pairaram no ar mesmo por cima deles.

- Vamos! – disse Cedric.

Harry e Cedric correram, pois as veredas à sua volta começaram a fechar-se. Conseguiram escapar e avistar ao fundo a taça reluzente no centro do labirinto.

- Vamos! Apanhamo-la juntos! – disse Cedric decidido.

Começaram a correr na direcção da taça, tentando evitar umas raízes que tentavam agarrá-los.

Uma raiz agarrara a perna de Cedric e este caíra. Harry olhara para a trás e olhara para a taça.

- Vai Harry, apanha a taça e safa-te daqui antes que te apanhem também! – disse Cedric com as raízes pela cintura.

- Nem pensar! Reducto!

Graças ao feitiço de descensão as raízes afastaram-se do corpo de Cedric.

- Estás bem Ced?

- Obrigado – disse abraçando-o – Amo-te!

Harry corou, mas não era momento para romantismos.

- Vamos apanhar aquela taça e sair daqui.

Cedric concordou e correram até à taça.

- Aos três – disse Harry – Um… dois… três!

Ambos agarraram uma asa da taça, os seus pés abandonaram o solo e fora puxados para um remoinho de cor e ventos rodopiantes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. XIII – O Retorno**

Caíram em solo firme, rebolando pela relva na imensa escuridão. Onde estariam? Teria tudo acabado?

Harry olhara em seu redor e vira algumas sepulturas e lápides. _Um cemitério? Será uma nova tarefa?_

Cedric levantara-se e juntara-se a ele.

- O que fazemos aqui? – perguntou.

- Não sei – disse Harry – Sei tanto quanto tu.

Harry inspeccionara e vira uma sepultura, onde lera, Tom Riddle, o seu coração parou. Começou a raciocinar e percebeu tudo, tinham de sair dali!

- Cedric temos de voltar para a taça, é um botão de transporte!

- Porquê? Tens a certeza?

- Sim rápido!

Uma figura caminhava por entre a escuridão na sua direcção, parecia transportar algo, um ser, talvez um bebé. A figura aproximou-se e Harry pôde ver a sua cara com o reflexo da lua, Wormtail!

Cedric apontou-lhe a varinha e perguntou:

- Quem és tu? O que queres?

- Mata o rapaz – disse uma voz gélida vinda da criatura que Wormtail transportava. Harry conhecia aquela voz, um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha e a sua cicatriz começou a arder.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou Wormtail.

Cedric conseguira-se desviar, por pouco a maldição não o atingira. Pôs-se atrás de uma lápide e disparou alguns feitiços, um deles atingira Wormtail na perna.

A sua cicatriz continuava a queimar-lhe a testa, rapidamente apontou a varinha a Wormtail, mas este fora mais rápido e prendeu-o a uma sepultura, a dos Riddle. Harry incapaz de se mover e com a sua varinha no chão gritou de desespero.

Cedric surgira por entre as lápides e lançara mais feitiços a Wormtail quase acertando-o.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou mais uma vez.

Harry vira o corpo de Cedric desaparecer por entre as lápides.

- NÃO! – gritou.

Harry nem queria acreditar, estaria Cedric mesmo morto? Lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela face. Não podia ser!

- Não… não! Eu mato-te! EU MATO-TE! – dissera enraivecido.

Wormtail ignorando-o, fez aparecer um enorme caldeirão borbulhante onde despejou a criatura. De seguida colocara um osso, que supostamente seria de Tom Riddle Sénior, no caldeirão. Depois cortara a sua mão e depositou-a também. Ignorando a dor, Wormtail chegara ao pé de Harry com a mesma faca que cortara a mão e fizera-lhe um corte no braço. Harry gritou de dor e viu-o colocar as gotas de sangue da faca no caldeirão. Esperou um bocado e o caldeirão borbulhante começou a agitar-se, derretendo-se e mostrando uma figura humana no ar, a figura rapidamente pusera-se de pé e vestira um manto preto trazido por Wormtail.

Voldemort tinha regressado. Harry não podia fazer nada, apenas observar, sentia receio do que lhe podia acontecer e sentia raiva, dor e sentia o suor frio que percorria o seu corpo.

- A minha varinha Wormtail – disse Voldemort. A sua cara era aterradora, olhos vermelhos, dentes pontiagudos e nariz achatado parecido ao de uma serpente.

Entretanto várias sombras surgiram do céu e rodearam Voldemort, os Devoradores da Morte.

- Bem vindos meus amigos. Estou muito desapontado convosco! Tantas tentativas de voltar a ter um corpo, de voltar ao poder, e vocês nunca estiveram comigo para me ajudarem. Agora que tenho um corpo vocês vieram logo ter comigo.

- Eu sempre estive consigo meu Lord! – disse Wormtail.

- Apenas por medo! – disse Voldemort – Mas visto que te mostraste uma grande ajuda, aqui tens a tua recompensa.

Voldemort movimentou a sua varinha para o braço de Wormtail e conjurou-lhe uma mão de aço. De seguida estendeu o braço dele e apontou-lhe a varinha, conjurando-lhe uma nova tatuagem da Marca Negra, visto que a outra estava um pouco apagada, que era usada por todos os Devoradores da Morte.

- Obrigado meu Lord!

Voldemort virara-se e vira Harry.

- Harry, que bom ver-te!

Harry petrificara, não sabia o que dizer.

- Digamos que assim não é uma boa forma para morreres, preso na sepultura do meu miserável pai.

Voldemort desprendeu-o, andou uns quantos passos e de seguida virou-se.

- Vamos fazer isto de modo cortês. Espero que o Dumbledore te tenha ensinado as boas maneiras.

Harry pegara na sua varinha e olhara para Voldemort, a sua cicatriz continuava a arder-lhe.

- Primeiro fazemos uma vénia, vá lá Harry, não sejas mal-educado.

Harry permaneceu igual, não se mexeu, estava cheio de raiva, até que Voldemort apontou-lhe a varinha e Harry sentiu o seu corpo dobrar-se fazendo uma vénia.

- Vá Harry, agora ataca-se! Crucio!

Harry sentiu o seu corpo contorcer-se de dor, tal e qual como Cedric fizera quando fora atacado por Krum à minutos atrás. Harry ainda nem acreditava que Cedric o tivesse deixado, não daquela maneira!

A dor parara, estava com o corpo dobrado no chão.

- Expelliarmus! – gritou Harry, mas Voldemort desviou o feitiço.

- Foi só isso que o velho Dumbledore te ensinou?

Harry correu para trás de uma lápide quase atingido por uma maldição.

- Não sejas cobarde Potter, sempre pensei que os Gryffindor fossem corajosos.

Harry estava decidido, tinha de lutar, mesmo que morresse a tentá-lo, fá-lo-ia pelos seus pais, pelos seus amigos, por Cedric.

Saiu de trás da lápide e gritou _Expelliarmus_ ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort lançara a sua maldição da morte.

Os feitiços chocaram um no outro. Harry fazia a maior força que conseguia para não se deixar vencer. Era difícil, Voldemort tinha muita força, mas Harry não desanimava, pensara em todos, os seus pais, Ron, Hermione, o resto dos Weasley e em Cedric. Sentia o seu poder aumentar, segurou a varinha com ambas as mãos e gritou.

- Não façam nada – disse Voldemort aos Devoradores da Morte – Sou eu quem deve acabar com ele!

Travavam uma luta imparável, Harry mantinha-se concentrado, mantinha o pensamento nas pessoas de quem gostava. Sentia a pressão da sua varinha, não sabia quanto tempo iria aguentar.

- Stupfey!

Um feitiço atingira Voldemort no peito, este caíra ao chão e os restantes Devoradores da Morte foram atingidos pela maldição juntamente com o feitiço de Harry. Um clarão de luz espalhou-se pelo cemitério.

Harry caíra ao chão estafado e olhara para onde viera o feitiço, das lápides. Viu o corpo de Cedric erguido ainda em posição de ataque. Estava vivo! Cedric não morrera, não o deixara! Estava vivo!

- Harry vamos! – disse agarrando-o no braço e olhando em seu redor à procura da taça. – Está ali!

- Accio Taça! – disse Harry.

Harry conseguiu ouvir _NÃO_ vindo de Voldemort antes de rodopiarem por um turbilhão de cores e ventos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. XIV – Explicações**

Os dois aterraram na entrada do labirinto onde foram aplaudidos por todos.

- Bravo! Excelente! Uma vitoria honesta dos dois campeões de Hogwarts! Parabéns aos dois! – disse Dumbledore aproximando-se deles.

Harry e Cedric olharam para Dumbledore assustados.

- O que se passa? – perguntou este.

- Ele… ele voltou. Voldemort voltou! – disse Harry. Ainda sentia o suor a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo, a aflição, o medo, tudo misturado dentro dele. Sentia a sua cicatriz queimar-lhe a testa, assim como o corte que tinha no braço.

- A taça… era um botão de transporte, levou-nos até um cemitério – disse Cedric. Aparentava o mesmo ar que Harry, um tanto cansado também.

A expressão da cara de Dumbledore mudara.

- Vimos o Wormtail, quer dizer, o Peter Pettigrew e os devoradores da morte juntamente com ele.

Dumbledore virou-se para a professora McGonagall e perguntou:

- Onde está o Alastor Moody? Foi ele quem pôs a taça no labirinto! Onde está ele?

- Há algum tempo que não o vejo – disse.

Entretanto veio Snape, a multidão deixara de festejar e calara-se, estavam curiosos com o que se estaria a passar.

- Director – disse Snape – encontramos o Moody a fugir do castelo. OU poderia dizer o Barty Crouch Júnior?

- Mas como… começou McGonagall.

- Andou a tomar poção _Polisuco_ o ano inteiro, agora sei quem andava a vasculhar a minha dispensa.

- Onde está o verdadeiro Moody? – perguntou a professora.

- O Filius e a Pomona deram-lhe _Veritaserum_ para dizer a verdade.

- Onde estão? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Acho que estavam a caminho do seu gabinete.

- Vocês os dois mantenham-se longe de todos, depois passem pela enfermaria. Severus e Minerva sigam-me – disse Dumbledore. E saíram do campo em direcção ao castelo.

Harry e Cedric saíram do campo e foram para a margem do lago, sentaram-se na enorme pedra e fitaram a lua que reflectia os seus raios brilhantes no lago.

- Isto parece mentira – disse Cedric passando a mão pelos cabelos, quebrando o silêncio – O retorno dele e o falso Moody.

- Foi tudo uma armadilha Ced – disse Harry – Eles queriam matar-me.

- Mas conseguiste safar-te. Isso é o que interessa!

- Graças a ti! Fiquei tão aliviado quando te vi vivo, pensei que te tinha perdido para sempre – disse Harry entrelaçando os seus dedos com os de Cedric – Mas, como é que tu… pensei que a maldição te tivesse acertado!

- Raspou-me pelo ombro – disse apontando para um pequeno corte no ombro – entretanto joguei-me para o chão e perdi os sentidos quando bati com a cabeça numa pedra. Devo ter para aqui um galo – disse sorrindo.

- Foi sorte teres aparecido no momento certo, pois não sei o que me iria acontecer se não fosses tu!

Cedric chegou Harry para junto dele e passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros.

- Amo-te tanto Harry, foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Não te quero perder, és muito importante para mim.

Harry sorriu e beijou-o lentamente os lábios após olhar para aqueles lindos olhos cinzentos que brilhavam de honestidade. Saboreara o momento da vitória com Cedric até que foram para a enfermaria para tratarem das lesões.

Falara com Dumbledore mais tarde e este dissera-lhe que Barty Crouch Júnior fora responsável pela morte do pai e que mantera o verdadeiro Moody preso num baú mágico no seu gabinete.

Harry contara tudo a Ron e Hermione e estes pareceram estupefactos com toda a informação.

- Eu sabia que era algo desse género! – disse Ron.

- Harry tens de ter muito cuidado agora. Com o regresso do Quem-Nós-Sabemos as coisas já não serão tão facilitadas. Temos de nos unir e lutar contra a magia negra.

Harry concordara, essas também foram as palavras de Dumbledore. Todos juntos fariam uma boa equipa, uma equipa forte que, com esperança, seria capaz de derrotar a magia negra. Seria um longo caminho a percorrer até isso acontecer, mas estavam decididos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. XV – Despedidas**

Barty Crouch Júnior tinha sido reenviado para Azkaban, já era capa do Profeta Diário e tudo.

Faltava apenas uma semana para o fim de ano e Gryffindor ia à frente com seiscentos e quarenta pontos, seguidos de Hufflepuff com seiscentos e dez.

Harry e Cedric dividiram o dinheiro do prémio do torneio. Passaram o resto da semana sempre juntos, ora na antiga sala ora na torre de astronomia, o certo era que Harry estava a adorar passara os últimos dias com Cedric, mas sentia-se triste pois iria ficar quase três meses sem o ver.

Gryffindor ganhara a taça das equipas mais uma vez, mas Harry não se importava, era o último dia. O comboio partiria às onze horas, já tinha tudo arrumado, incluindo a Hedwig que debicava a sua gaiola. Caminhara para o Hall juntamente com Ron e Hermione quando Cedric o chamou.

- Harry podemos falar?

Harry anuiu ignorando os olhares de Ron e a pisadela que Hermione lhe dera quando este ia começar a falar.

Foram até um armário de vassouras e Cedric disse-lhe:

- Harry, mais uma vez quero que saibas que foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu este ano. Gosto muito de ti e quero ficar contigo para sempre.

- Eu também Cedric – disse sorrindo.

Cedric abraçou-o forte e pressionou os seus lábios contra os dele.

- Preciso de saber a tua morada – disse.

- Para quê? – perguntou Harry. Era estranho, para que queria Cedric saber a morada da casa dos Dursley?

- Surpresa – disse sorrindo.

Harry olhou-o nos olhos cinzentos brilhantes e anuiu. Pegou num pedaço de pergaminho, num lápis e anotou a morada.

- Aqui tens. Espero receber correio teu.

- E irás, até mais do que isso!

- O quê?

- Nada, nada.

Ambos desataram a rir e deram uns últimos beijos e abraços antes de partirem.

Harry encontrara os amigos no Hall, o mesmo Cedric.

- O que é que o Diggory te queria? – perguntou Ron – Aí!

Hermione tornara a pisar-lhe o pé e mordera o seu lábio inferior com um olhar furtivo.

- Ron, o que é que tu tens a ver com isso? – perguntou ela.

- Deixa estar Hermione – disse Harry – Eu e o _Diggory_ estivemos a falar sobre o torneio e o que fazer com a recompensa.

- Aposto que o Diggory vai comprar um novo equipamento de Quidditch! – disse Ron.

- Não é má ideia – disse Harry enquanto os alunos saíam do Hall, caminhando pelos terrenos e passando os portões de Hogwarts.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram à estação de Hogsmeade.

- Para o ano há mais – disse Hermione segurando no ombro de Harry vendo que este olhava para a escola lá ao fundo.

- Podes crer – disse Harry sorrindo.

Os três entraram no comboio juntamente com o resto dos alunos.

Harry estava desejoso de chegar a casa dos Dursley e receber uma carta de Cedric. Ia sentir imensa falta dele, no entanto intrigava-se sobre o facto de lhe ter pedido a morada, as corujas não precisavam de moradas. Alguma coisa andaria ele a tramar. Harry, já sentado, com a cara pegada ao vidro e os olhos postos em Hogwarts, fechou-os e sorriu.

Mal esperava pelo próximo ano, estaria de novo junto com Cedric e os seus amigos.

O comboio avançava lentamente até a estação desaparecer numa curva e Hogwarts por entre a alta vegetação.


End file.
